


A Second Chance at Love

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Some angst, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: After revealing herself as Mary Read to Edward Kenway, Edward finds himself feeling something he hasnt felt in a long time: Love.





	A Second Chance at Love

Edward Kenway wasn’t known for being a patient man. Pacing in his room above the Blackbird tavern in Havana, even though his guest was only a bit late, he felt as if he had been waiting for them to show for hours now.

Pouring himself a pint of rum, Edward downed it in one gulp and poured another. Not only was he feeling impatient, he was feeling nervous, more nervous than he had ever been in a long time. He kept his ear cocked for the sounds of anyone walking upstairs, but the silence was deafening.

Knowing that all he could do was continue to wait, Edward took a seat by the window and stared out into the crowd, hoping he could catch a glimpse of his guest as they arrived.

When Edward had first met his guest, he knew his guest as James Kidd. Supposedly the son of a famous pirate, James had been one of the ones to not only show him the ropes but had seen fit to provide Edward with other bits of wisdom, both as a pirate and as an Assassin. James had often been one of the few to remain in Edward’s corner, even when others had seen fit to walk away and for that, he had Edward’s loyalty and respect.

But one night before a mission. Edward and James were sitting outside the Prins estate when to Edward’s surprise, he learned that James was not James. That very night, James revealed himself to Edward as Mary Read.

The fact that Mary had trusted Edward enough to reveal her secret, if only for the sake of accomplishing the mission, left Edward with a newfound respect for Mary. That very night, Edward was sworn to secrecy, and Edward had kept his word.

It wasn’t just a new level of respect that Edward felt for Mary. The longer he kept her secret, the longer he began to feel something he hadn’t felt for a long time. He began to feel something he hadn’t felt since the day he had met Caroline.

Edward began to imagine things, things at one point he would have considered with Caroline. He began to imagine what it would be like to make his fortune and to stay in the Caribbean. He began to imagine what it might be like to make a real home there and have Mary at his side. Nights spent alone in the cabin of the Jackdaw were nights that Edward often thought of Mary and how much he wished she were there. Those thoughts often continued as he drifted off to sleep and they were thoughts that would leave any man a blushing mess.

Edward tried to ignore what he was feeling, knowing that he by all accounts wasn’t a free man. Not that such things mattered much when one was a pirate, but it was something that loomed in the back of his mind, and the longer he tried to ignore it, the worse it got.

Weeks of this went by before Edward had enough. Needing to get his feelings off his chest, he sent word for Mary to meet him at the Blackbird. Once he arrived, he quickly paid for a room above the tavern, as he did not wish for them to be disturbed when he poured his heart out. If he would have the chance.

Edward continued to keep watch by the window. He noted that the sun was beginning to set, and he found himself wondering if she had even gotten the message at all. The wait was more draining than he ever thought it would be.

No sooner had he downed another pint of rum than he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A few seconds later, he heard knocking. Composing himself as best he could, he called out “Come in.”

Quickly walking in and shutting the door, Mary Read turned to face Edward, greatly curious as to why he had summoned her like this. Any other time, they would have just met in the tavern proper, not above it like this.

Looking Mary over, Edward tried to recall his speech, but found that the words he so carefully picked had quickly deserted him. All he could think of was how much he needed her.

“Sod it” Edward growled and dashed over to Mary, pulling her in for a deep kiss, melting inside at the feel of her lips on his and the feel of her form against his. After a moment, Mary pulled away a bit and breathlessly spoke “What’s this about, Kenway?”

Edward, driven by desire could only get out the words “I need you” before he pulled her back in for another kiss, bringing his hands up to her face, gently caressing it before slowly letting his hands fall lower. Mary for her part, let her own hands explore him, eager to see more of his form up close.

After stripping all their gear in short order, both made quick work of their boots and trousers. Edward pulled Mary towards the bed and as they reached it, Mary pushed Edward down flat and climbed on top of him.

Straddling Edward, Mary slipped her shirt off, tossing it aside before pulling Edward’s off. Edward then took a moment to take in the sight of her and ran his hands from her hips all the way up, taking a breast in each hand, massaging them both and moaning at how soft she was.

After guiding herself down onto him slowly, making him growl, Mary quickly leaned over to kiss Edward again, eager for the feel of his lips on hers. Their kisses went from slow to eager as they let their hands roam free over the other, with Mary kissing her way down Edward’s neck and chest, making his breath hitch as she did so.

Pushing herself up and pinning his hands over his head, Mary began riding Edward as hard as she could, making the bed shake and the head board bang against the wall. After a bit, still pinning Edward down, Mary brought her face to his, eyes peering into his, she bit and pulled on his lower lip, making him growl and making him even more aroused than he thought possible.

Watching and feeling Mary ride him, Edward found himself nearing the edge much quicker than he expected to be. Keeping his desire for Mary secret for so long had eaten away at him more than he had thought. With a quick motion, Edward pushed himself up, pulled Mary closer to him and wrapped her legs around him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, Mary kept her rhythm and as Edward matched hers, he buried his face in her chest, kissing her everywhere he could reach, loving the taste of her skin.

Mary bent her head down to kiss the top of Edwards head while running her fingers through his hair. Bringing her hands down, she lifted his chin up and brought his mouth back to hers, her kisses rougher than before.

Having Mary ride him was wonderous. Having Mary at all was heavenly. Edward was a man used to taking the lead and to have Mary take it was an enlightening experience. But despite enjoying it Edward wanted to return the favor and so, while Mary was distracted, Edward pulled her down on the bed beside him. With her back facing him, Edward pulled her against him and lifted her leg, allowing him to slide himself back inside.

Holding her close to him still, Edward buried his face in her neck, leaving both kisses and gentle bites along her neck and shoulders. While one hand was busy playing with her tits, the other hand made its way down to her hips and between her legs. With two skillful fingers, Edward began rubbing her in time with his thrusts, her moaning becoming even louder.

Edward knew that he would finish soon, much as he didn’t want to. Knowing there was nothing else for it, he sped up, holding Mary as tightly as he could. As he felt himself cum at the same time as Mary, he cried out, loud enough for all to hear the name Mary and not giving a damn who heard it.

Coming down from his climax, Edward remained laying down, still holding Mary. After a moment, she turned to face him. Taking a hold of his arm, she began shaking it and said “Edward?” in a voice that sounded as if she wasn’t there.

Edward could have sworn that he felt her, but suddenly, he couldn’t feel anything but Mary grasping his arm, shaking it and calling his name.

“Edward, wake up”

Waking up with a start, Edward suddenly realized that he was not on the bed. Looking around, the room was now dimly lit, aided by a few candles. To his surprise, he was still in the chair and standing above him, was none other than Mary, fully dressed.

“What’s this about Kenway?” She asked, cutting to the chase. “Why did you summon me?”

Realizing what had happened, Edward considered weither or not it was a good idea to confess his feelings now. His heart still racing from the dream, he looked Mary over and wondered if she could tell what had just happened. If she did, she gave no indication.

“Sod it” He told himself. Standing up, he went to get another pint of rum to steel his nerves. Drinking down the sweet liquor, Edward hoped he could get through this. And if not, he could always get drunk and pretend it didn’t happen, he told himself.

Setting the mug down, Edward turned and faced the woman he loved. He had done this before, surely, he could do it again.


End file.
